


Little Moments

by Valaks



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Deaged Fic, Don’t think too hard just enjoy the fluff, Flufftember, Gen, Gordon Ross is a Great Baby Sitter, Kid Fic, No one is surprised, Unrepentant Fluff, Yassen is a better Dad than Ian, handwaved science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaks/pseuds/Valaks
Summary: Yassen had never thought he would be responsible for a toddler sized teenage spy but the other choice was leaving him to Dr. Three for “observation” and then likely execution. No, he would stay at Malagosto and take the hit to his reputation to look after Alex Rider. Thankfully Sasha made that relatively easy, even if he was a bit clingy.OrA series of handwavy drabbles that gets us straight to that sweet kid fic fluff (explanation of how it works in the notes at the end, it’s weak but it’s there)
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich & Alex Rider
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108
Collections: AR Flufftember 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galimau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galimau/gifts).



“Sasha” a tuft of unruly blonde hair surfaced from the mound of blankets, fixing Yassen with a tired look. He didn’t speak but then, he rarely did. Yassen privately wondered if this is what Alex’s true personality was like, if his smart comments were just a defense mechanism developed in response to being thrown into a world not his own. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know but he wasn’t entirely upset at working with a decently well behaved Alex Rider.

“I will be leaving for a few hours.”

“Can I come?” There was an unmistakable tinge of fear in that statement, one that made him sound very much like the child he appeared to be. It made sense, Alex wanted to stay by him because he was terrified. Malagosto was not a friendly place, less so to spies with his track record and Yassen’s presence was implicit protection when they were on the grounds but surely Alex would see sense that their rooms were safer than a shooting range full of SCORPIA trainees?

“Please?” He pressed

Apparently not. 

But he couldn’t really think of a reason to say no. “You will need to make yourself presentable.” 

He watched with the barest hint of amusement as Alex struggled to untangle himself from the blanket he had wrapped himself in, smaller hands making everything infinitely more difficult and unsure, embarrassment likely didn’t help either. Yassen took pity and turned to the wardrobe pulling out an outfit and pressing it into Alex’s hands when he finally appeared at his side bedraggled and blushing. 

Alex disappeared into the ensuite and was out a few minutes later, looking far better than he had for some time - still tired, but not cripplingly so. Maybe the serum was wearing off? He doubted it. Three had cautioned that it would take  _ weeks _ to burn out of his system. Alex would be back asleep in an hour at the most as his body continued to fight it which meant he needed to get him somewhere safe and out of the way where he could rest without Yassen having to worr….concern himself. 

He shepherded him out of their rooms, keeping a hand on his shoulder to guide him through the twisting hallways of the former convent that now served as the staff quarters. They mercifully didn’t pass anyone, and Alex’s tension eased when they entered the range. Ross was curiously absent. Probably nipping over to the mainland since Yassen would be taking over for at least the week, couldn’t blame him really. 

He considered the safety glasses and shooting muffs on the wall. It was unlikely that the glasses would fit and Alex would be safe in the back of the room. They could live without those. He selected the smallest pair and handed them over

Alex considered them, then looked tentatively up. “I can’t listen?”

“Do you want to?”

Alex hestitated then nodded shyly. 

This child. 

“You may listen then, but when shooting begins I will expect you to put them on.”

“Yes, sir” another endearing trait that Alex has taken up on the rare occasions he did speak. 

“You will follow all directions and stay in the back of the room. I doubt that anyone will cause a disturbance but if they do you will address me as Cossack.” He ordered as he peeled off his jacket and considered it. The range was warm but Alex seemed perpetually cold, better that he had it and didn’t need it. He held it out and Alex obediently took it, hesitating for more orders but when none came he moved to the back wall, staying carefully in line of sight but away from the armory doors where the students would be pouring into and out of. Smart. 

He focused back on the range and selected his own weapon, a week of watching after Alex had him rusty, best to clear that off before his demonstration. 

Three hours later the students had cleared out for their next class and Yassen was left with a room turned hazy with gun smoke and a pile of weapons that he should clean but would leave for one of the assistants on the island. He wasn’t surprised to see Alex curled up in the corner asleep, barely visible over the thick wool of Yassen’s jacket. 

“Sasha” he ordered a spike of concern going through him when he didn’t respond. I took a moment to realize his mistake - Alex was still wearing his shooting ear muffs. He went over and knelt down, pulling them off his head he looked up in confusion then seemed to regain his bearings. “Come, it’s time for lunch, Sasha.”

Alex stumbled to his feet, tripping over the overly large jacket. Yassen caught him with a twist of amusement.

“Did you enjoy the lesson?” He asked as he finally freed an arm from his sleeve 

“I have questions...” Alex said shyly. 

It was progress,Yassen could reward that “I would like to hear them over lunch. Would you like to eat in the refractory?”

The way he tensed said he didn’t but then this was Alex Rider and he really should have learned to expect the unexpected by now. “Do you need to?”

“I will be teaching here for some time. I will need to at some point. That does not mean you have to”

“I don’t…” he didn’t have to finish, Yassen knew what he was going to say, it had gone unspoken this long. It could go a little longer. 

“You will sit beside me then with the other instructors. You can learn quite a bit from them, they won’t harm you.” 

Alex searched him and seemed to find what he was looking for because he nodded slowly “I trust you.” He said softly 

Yassen felt something tighten uncomfortably in his chest. “Then we need to go and you can ask me those questions.” He placed a hand comfortingly on his back and herded him toward the door.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all Galimau’s fault

Alex’s appearance at the range had become common place. The students had never commented on it but their nervous looks to the back when they came in lessened and they had moved to polite acknowledgments if he received any at all.   


Alex had become particularly fond of one of the former DGSE agents they had acquired. Moreau hadn’t said anything to Alex that Yassen had seen, but he always smiled at him and with his background, Yassen trusted Moreau more than others to watch over Alex. A check over the files of all of the trainees and their psychological profiles was a natural thing for an instructor to do. Steiner’s smirk when he had requested them told him he knew exactly why he was there his flippant comment of “I know we don’t attract the most upstanding citizens, Cossack but none of them will do him any harm.” confirmed it.   


It wasn’t unusual for Alex to step up into Moreau’s lane before the lesson but he usually settled back down to his corner. Today he hadn’t and Yassen also hadn’t thought anything of it until Alex had been led over from the lane with a beaming smile as he chattered in French, smelling faintly of gun smoke with his ear muffs in one hand but no safety glasses. Yassen ruthlessly repressed a spark of anger - at his height a shell casing could have....

“Your son is a fast learner” Moreau complimented, interrupting his train of thought as his mind froze.

_Your son_. 

Yassen felt Alex tense by his side and unconsciously put a hand on his shoulder “My _what_?” 

He ignored Ross’ spluttering laugh.

“I thought.....” 

Yassen’s brain caught up. It wasn’t a hard leap to make - Alex already had fair hair and his skin was pale even if a few shades darker but more importantly Cossack wouldn’t give the time of day to child that wasn’t his...right?   


Apparently not. 

He wanted to correct it but here on Malagosto it would ensure Alex remained safe until the serum wore off. It’s not like Alex could be used against him - once they left, he would be a different age and person entirely. The only thing it would hurt was his reputation. But then he had already done that damage. It was hard to be seen as the deadly, ruthless Cossack when you’re carrying a sleeping toddler in your arms across the island a few times a day.  


He would need to double down on his persona in lessons then. 

Moreau looked terrified enough that maybe it wouldn’t be entirely necessary, best to be safe. 

“Sasha.” Alex immediately looked up, he seemed confused and a little wary himself. He had probably put together the same puzzle Yassen had and was wondering what his response would be. “Why don’t you assist Gordon by helping to clean the guns?”

Alex took the hint and Gordon shot him a glare, obviously he knew that Yassen was denying him the fight he wanted to see. Moreau looked ready to pass out

He waited until they were safely out of earshot before rounding on Moreau. “I am fine with him watching and learning from you, however I will expect you to provide him with the proper safety equipmen, is that clear?”

Moreau shakily nodded.

”As I am sure that he likely will distract you with questions, I am offering you the opportunity for private lessons to make up for it.” 

The curriculum at Malagosto was punishing - free time was coveted. But private lessons from Cossack were not something easily turned down and it would ensure that Moreau kept a close watch on Alex.

“That would be appreciated” Moreau’s voice was a little shaky.

Yassen nodded in dismissal and Moreau beat a hasty retreat for the doors. He turned back to Ross and Alex to see Ross eagerly explaining something about the Grach they had used in today’s lesson. Alex was listening with rapt attention. He was hard pressed not to smile and turned to leave, he did have other work to see to and Ross apparently had Alex well in hand, it would serve him right for laughing too.

“Cossack?” He should have known it wouldn’t be that simple, Alex didn’t like to be left alone.   


“It’s fine, Sasha, Gordon is very knowledgeable and could use your assistance. I will see you in a few hours for lunch.”   


Alex frowned but mercifully didn’t push so he turned his attention to Gordon to see if he would protest,

“I’ve got him, Cossack, plenty of things to do here and I could use the help.” 

He nodded, perhaps it would be good for Alex to learn more - it would keep him occupied and maybe cut down on his sleeping. Ross may have just volunteered for baby sitting duties once a day but from the way he was back eagerly talking about the gun it didn’t appear that he would mind all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to think of the fluffiest way to cap off flufftember and KidFic was as fluffy as I could get. For Mobi and Melon (the eternal enablers), *not* for Victory (the British traitor). 
> 
> If you’re someone who needs some semblance of a backstory: 
> 
> Three has developed a serum to help more easily transport high level targets across international borders for kidnapping/ransom/interrogation by aging them down for a short period of time (its stupid but, like I said hand wave). At Wimbledon Alex follows Yassen to his target and takes the dart meant for them. Yassen shoots the target and gets Alex out of there. Basically it’s fluffy adventures of Alex sleeping. A lot. And Yassen taking him back to Malagosto/Three because it’s not wearing off and he can’t send Alex back to MI6 with it in his system (or at all now that he knows about it because the element of surprise is what makes it so effective). Three is amused because Cossack is so attached and fascinated at how the drug is reacting. Yassen stays at Malagosto because Three wants to study it and he knows the moment he leaves and Three is satisfied Alex will be killed. So he takes on the role of an instructor until it wears off.


End file.
